iskloftfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crimson Skull Company
A secretive band of mercenaries, the Crimson Skull Company is known only to those that could afford to pay for them. Employing them is often the last resort of the desperate, as they use only the most brutal and efficient tactics available to them. History The Crimson Skulls were founded from the ashes after the fall of the orcish mining fortress at Silver Lake. The community's militia leader, Atulg Redskull, disgusted with his people's lack of military proactivity took the remainder of his men and abandoned his people. Redskull taught his followers that the orcs had made a mistake in abandoning their martial roots. He believed that honour was for the weak, and that the strong should profit from their abilities. For several years Redskull's band harried merchants and villages across the Syrvollr, robbing humans, elves, and orcs alike. Anyone weaker than the monstrously armed and armoured Redskulls was seen as a viable target, an ideology that remained unchanged until Atulg Redskull's death. During a raid on a caravan just outside Firrendas the Skulls were ambushed by a High Elf force led by Elenwen Galerion. The elven general pierced Atulg's armour with her sword, leaving him a dead man walking. Even after beating a hasty retreat there was no saving his life, and he passed the leadership onto Rosh Shatterspear. Shatterspear named the band The Crimson Skull Company in honour of their founder, but quickly saw a more profitable line of business. Rather than remaining an outlaw band Shatterspear lead his men south to a cave in the banks of the Greatwater Run. Operating from their secret hideout, the company quickly made a name for themselves as ruthless operators, building a network of contacts and confidants across Southern Iskloft. Current Operations The Crimson Skull Company is based at the border between the Syrvollr and the Plains of Arman, and this has had a significant effect on their membership. While they still imploy a number of orcs, an increasing number of Northmen, dwarves, and even elves are passing the near-lethal entrance tests. The Company often faces opposition that is significantly more numerous, and in order to prevail they stick close to their founder's ideals. There is no honour to be found when the Crimson Skulls hit the battlefield, and the members take great pride in their ability to sew discord in the ranks of their enemies. Ambushes are commonplace, and collateral damage is considered a risk of their business. The Crimson Skulls Company's steel is open to the highest bidder, but they keep their operations very discrete, often fighting under the banners of local bandit tribes, or even posing as rival armies. As such it is difficult to chart their successes, though they claim never to have reneged on a contract. Notable Members Rosh Shatterspear: Though he is getting on in years, Rosh Shatterspear feels no compunction to step down from his leadership position. His years of battlefield experience have moulded him into a shrewd tactician and a perspicacious businessman. He ensures that the Company are always paid well, and then that the job is seen through as quickly as possible. He no longer takes a front-line role, but anyone who wants to contact the Crimson Skulls will ask for Rosh. Falx Coleonyx: This short, slender forest elf does not fit the standard image of a mercenary, but he has proved invaluable to the Company. His stealth and ability with a bow have reduced contracts to a single arrow, and his knowledge of poisons can create a decisive advantage in any conflict. Gat Ironhand: The only person to succesfully flee membership of the Crimson Skull Company, Gat Ironhand is a wanted man. Only by fully exploiting his network of contacts and countless cashes of supplies has he managed to avoid their clutches and the headsman's axe.